This invention relates to continuous casting machines and more particularly to mold oscillating devices for such machines.
In conventional prior art continuous casting machines, molten metal is passed through an open ended flow through mold which may be curved or straight. The mold may also be vertically or horizontally oriented and is generally square or rectangular in shape but may be of various geometrical configurations. The mold which forms the metal strand confines the liquid metal and provides for its initial solidification, or formation of the encasing shell. The solidifying strand is extracted continuously from the bottom or exit end of the mold at a rate equal to that of the incoming liquid metal at the top or entrance end, the production rate being determined by the time required for the outer shell to harden sufficiently so as to contain the inner liquidus core by the time the strand exits the confines of the mold. In order to prevent the strand from adhering to the mold, it is a common practice to oscillate the mold along the path followed by the strand.
Prior art casting machines commonly employ an arcuate guide assembly located below the mold for receiving the strand as it exits the mold in a generally downward direction and for reorienting the strand into a generally horizontal path defined by the strand runout and cutting table. For this reason, continuous casting machines commonly employ a mold having an arcuate flow passage whose curvature comprises a continuation of the arcuate guide assembly. When such curved molds are employed, it is desirable to oscillate the mold along a path defined by the curvature of the guide assembly.
One type of prior art curved mold oscillating system employs relatively long pivoting lever arms and linkages coupled to an eccentric drive and to the mold. Such prior art mold oscillating systems required a substantial amount of space in the relatively crowded mold area. Another type of prior art mold oscillator was connected directly to the mold which tended to interfere with spraying systems employed for mold cooling.